Just a Dare
by KingdomKuroGeass
Summary: Mattie dares Gilbert to not say 'Awesome' for an entire day, how will this effect our favorite awesome Prussian? O.o PruCan :D T because im paranoid, sequel in the making! :D
1. Awesomeless day

**Okay bear (is that even spelled right? O.o) with me (again) on my spelling and grammar because it really sucks XD oh and i cant find the symbol for degrees (like temperature wise) sooooo yeah...Sorry!**

**Disclaimer!: i dont own Hetalia or Twilight or Alice in Wonderland or anything else i might have mentioned in here that i obviously dont own XD**

**EDIT: For the people who live outside the USA, i put the conversions for the temperature from F-C in bold in here (cause the US is to stupid to stay with the units the rest of the world uses :P ) just to hopefully make it easier for the people (like me) who cant do the conversions in their head XD**

* * *

"Come on Mattie! Play truth or dare with me?! PLEASE? The awesome me will even let you go first!?" a certain albino whinned as he clung to the leg of a very annoyed Matthew. It was way to hot to go outside, especially with Gilbert burning easily in the sun and Matthew being sensitive to the heat, the two were left inside to entertain themselves. Being the sensible one, Matthew had been attempting to finish cleaning up his kitchen after that morning's pancake batter fight when Gilbert decided to attach himself to his boyfriends leg until he agreed to play a game with him.

"But Mattie! Im going to DIE of boredom! Do you know how un-awesome that is! And if I, the awesome me, died, then the world would become so un-awesome it would die too! Do you really want to be the cause of the world being de-awesomed and all of humanity going extinct?!"

"Gil! First off, de-awesome isn't even a word. Second, lay off the pancakes! I cant move with you attached to my leg. And third, I need to finish cleaning up the mess YOU made after you thought it would be an amazing idea to dump the pancake batter on Kumacheerios!"

"But your pancakes are so awesome, their almost as awesome as me! And that's pretty freakin' awesome! Oh yeah, and that bear was asking for it! …where did he go?". Matthew sighed before picking a chocolate chip out of Gilberts hair.

"He and Gilbird are probably trying to get of all the pancake batter in their hair…fur…feather…fluff stuff…" he said, flicking the piece of chocolate into the trashcan.

"Oh…

...

…

…BUT MATTIE! ONE AWESOME GAME PLEASEEEEEEEE! Just ask me! Truth or dare! Just once okay!?" Gilbert begged.

"Okay okay…fine just stop whining! If I ask you will you get off my leg?"

"Yup!"

"Ugh… why do I put up with this… okay, truth or dare?"

"Pfft of course the awesome me would choose dare! It's the awesome-est choice!"

"Hmm… I dare you… to not say the word 'awesome' for the rest of the day"

At that, Gilberts jaw dropped.

"Haha, um…say that again?"

"You, can not say the word, or any other words involving the word, 'awesome', for the rest of the day."

"Define the rest of the day?".

"From now, until we go to bed."

"BUT MATTIE! How can you be so cruel to the awe-… to me? That's SO. LONG. I think i might just die! "

"No its not, its only 1:00pm right now and the day will be over before you know it! Now stop being such a baby and please remove yourself from my leg?"

"Mmph…fine." huffed Gilbert as he stalked away to watch some TV.

* * *

**A few hours later**

When Matthew finally had the kitchen cleaned up, he made himself a bowl of popcorn and went to join his love on the couch. He was just in time to watch the ending to Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Snuggling up to Gilbert, who wasn't in the best of moods, he offered him some popcorn and placed a small chastised kiss on his cheek.

"Aw! i love the giant fluffy thing!" shrieked Matthew as Alice rode to the white queen's castle.

"You mean the Bandersnatch? Its maybe as awes-... its pretty aw-...cool.". The sad look on Gilbert's face made Matthew feel slightly guilty..._slightly_.

"So what do you want for dinner? I'm thinking wurst hot dogs or something? I can go BBQ them for you? It must have cooled down already, its almost 4:00"

"Wurst hot dogs?! That sounds SO. AWES-... that sounds really good. But its still like... 83 degrees **(23)** out! I know you cant stand the heat, there's not way I'm letting you outside right now! remember what happened last time? It was so not awes- good".

* * *

_Flashback!_

_"Come on Mattie! lets go for a walk in the park!" Gilbert called to his new boyfriend. It was a fairly nice day out in Nevada (only 95 degrees F out) and Gilbert was tired of being cooped up in the house he and Mattie were borrowing from Alfred._

_"But its really hot outside! And i'm really bad with hot weat-"_

_"Don't worry Birdie, you will be fine! A bit of warm weather never killed anybody!". _

_Normally, Matthew preferred to stay in the colder parts of Canada that rarely got to 80 degrees F **(26C)**. To him, 85F **(29C)** is to hot to be outside in, but 95 **(35C)**?! That's just hell right there! But since they had only been together a few months, the Prussian hadn't been around the Canadian enough during summer to know that it was dangerous for him to be in the heat like that. He choose to not say anything as Gilbert grabbed his hand and out the door they went. _

_The park was beautiful, but you could just see the heatwaves coming up from the ground. They weren't even out of the car when Matthew started feeling dizzy. However, the smile on Gilbert's face silenced any complaints from him. Once again grabbing his hand, Gilbert started leading Matthew over to the pathway that was somewhat shaded. _

_They weren't even 10ft away from the car and he had a pounding headache! And of course, it was just as hot in the shade. A few minutes later he could feel his heart beat quickening and was starting to feel a bit sick to his stomach. But again, Gilbert was having so much fun watching the birds and stuff, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Instead of thinking about the heat, Matthew busied his mind with thinking of what was waiting for him at home; Ice cream, a cold shower, fans, air conditioning, he could change into some shorts too, and have a nice big glass of ice cold water..._

_" -ttie, Matthew...hey, look at me! Are you alright?". Said boy was clutching his chest and panting like a dog. _

_"wha?" He blinked looking around. _

_"Matt, are you okay?"_

_"...uh...yeah...?" _

_"Maybe we should go back?"_

_"What? No! I'm...yeah I'm okay! See, there's a bird! I'm alright". Gilbert grabbed his shoulders, looking him in the eyes._

_"Birdie were going home now, okay?" He said, and started to walk back towards the car, one arm around his boyfriend's shoulders so he couldn't escape or do something stupid._

_"Gil?" Matthew almost whispered after a few more minutes of walking, making the albino stop in his tracks. _

_"What is it?"_

_"...I...don't feel so good..." he said, before falling to the ground, only to be immediately caught by Gilbert, who picked him up bridal style, and started off towards the car. He knew the signs of heat stroke and how serious it could be. After all, Ludwig suffered from it a few times during training and he was always the one having to lug his fat ass back home._

_"Matthew! Hey, stay awake okay? Were almost to the car". _

_"I'm sorry" He whispered, before passing out in Gilbert's arms._

_When he came to, he was in his boxers, in a bathtub filled with cold water, with a very worried Prussian sitting next to the tub. Gasping, he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Gilbert. _

_"Damn it Birdie! What the hell were you thinking?! You could have killed yourself! Your temperature was 105.3F **(40.7)**, do you know how dangerous that is?!"_

_"mmph...'m s'ry" he mumbled, closing his eyes again. Gilbert sighed before making him sit up a bit. _

_"Mattie, ya gotta drink some water, okay?" before putting the glass of water up to Matthews mouth. Only after a few drinks, he was out cold. _

_A few hours later, he woke up again, only this time he was in a bed wrapped in some uncomfortably cold, wet blankets while Gilbert sat in a chair reading a book. When he attempted to sit up, Gilbert realized he was awake and had jumped to his aid, making him drink more water and take some pain killers for his headache before profusely apologizing. Of course Matthew forgave him and they spent the rest of the day eating ice cream, sleeping and just talking, but from then on Gilbert was extremly cautious of letting Matthew out into any weather above 80F **(26.6)**._

_End flashback!_

* * *

"Anyways, ill just cook them on the stove, they will be just as awes-...you know what i mean" he said, faking a smile.

"Gil... you don't _have_ to do the dare anymore, i just wanted to finish cleaning the kitchen. I can go get something like Apples-to-Apples instead and we can forget the whole Truth or dare thing and play something else instead?"

"Psh! As if! The Awes-...I don't back down from any dares! Never have, and never will! Lets go eat!"

"No one would know you finished a dare early..." Matthew grumbled before following Gilbert to the kitchen.

* * *

**8:45pm**

After dinner the two of them decided to snuggle up on the couch with a carton of ice cream (drowned in Maple syrup of course) and decided to watch another movie. Matthew had let Gilbert choose and as a result, had fallen asleep against his love not even an hour in. Of course, Gilbert didn't mind. He just pulled the boy closer and enjoyed the movie.

Sighing, he grabbed the clicker* and turned everything off before picking up his precious little Birdie, and carrying him into their bedroom. Depositing him on the bed, Gilbert stripped the 2 of them down to their boxers (Not that way you perverts!) and threw on a tanktop before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and such. By the time he made it back to the bed, Matthew had partially woken up from the lights and was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Climbing in bed, Gilbert pulled Matthew back down into his embrace so Matthew was facing him, snuggled into his arms. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, the little voice of his Birdie caught his attention immediately.

"Hey Gil? You awake?"

"Yup"

"Oh..."

"Do you need anything? Feeling alright?" Looking down, he could see the blonde hiding his face into his tank top with one hand gripping the fabric and his hair going every which way.

"No i'm fine...just wanted to say sorry...". This slightly shocked the albino. Propping himself up on one elbow, he brushed the hair out of his loves face to reveal the eyes that were hidden from his view.

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong."

"The dare... it made you look so sad! So, i'm sorry!"

"Ksesesesese! Oh Birdie, i was just being grumpy! The awesome me does not get sad! I just...missed using the most awesomest word that's ever been invented!"

"Oh...But i'm still sorry! I want to make it up to you...I know! You never asked me!"

"Asked you what?"

"Truth or dare! It's your turn now!"

"Okay fine, Truth or dare, Birdie?"

"To make it up to you, i choose dare!"

"Hmm...AHA! REVENGE! I dare you to not eat Maple syrup for an entire day starting tomorrow morning!". At those words, the poor Canadian paled. He ate virtually anything and everything drowned in maple syrup! What the hell was he supposed to eat tomorrow? Maple syrup was like his own personal brand of crack! **[****A/N whoops! almost quoted Twilight there XD]**

"Oh maple~... okay fine..."

"Kseseseses! And no cheating! I'll be making sure of that!"

"I think i'm going to regret this..."

By this point, Matthew was almost positive that this certain adorable, hyperactive, dramatic, over protective, awesome Prussian was going to be the death of him. But that's why he loves him. :)

* * *

**AHA! okay so its 3am here but i REALLY wanted to finish this and so i did! But again, it is 3amish so please excuse all the errors in it!**

**whelp, im going to bed! i gotta get up in a few hours and head over to the ice rink! :D :D :D just really wanted to finish this :D**

**OH and i'm not really sure if the weather is correct for that flashback, i attempted to look it up but got distracted...so for the sake of this fanfic, JUST PRETEND! :D **

**i might write a sequel to this of Mattie having to go a day without maple syrup soooo yeah, let me know!  
constructive critisism and reviews are greatly appreciated and all are replied to! (that aren't anon)**

**oh yeah, and i'm pretty sure if you actually do have heat stroke, or if someone else has it, your supposed to call 911...i havent ever had it so i just looked it up and stuff XD**

*** i think i should point out, Clicker=TV remote, my entire family has always called it a clicker, and i dont plan on stopping anytime soon, no matter how much it pisses off my friends XD )**


	2. Authors Note Update thingy

Just a quick update :D I will be writing a sequel/second chapter to this as soon as i get the time :D (trust me, i REALLY wanna write Mattie and his maple syrup withdraws XD oh I'm so terrible to poor little Mattie...) XD anyways, schools going to start tomorrow for me but assuming i don't have any homework i MIGHT be able to type it up within the week :D

(Don't hold me to that :P )

Thanks for all the reviews you guys, they make me happier then Spain during a Churro party complete with a clingy Romano (i love Clingy Romano! He's so cute! )

lol okay ending the rant here :P

thanks again!


End file.
